Karaoke Time In Camp Half-Blood
by Frosty Sparrow
Summary: Percy managed to convince Chiron to let the campers hold a karaoke night after he heard Nico singing in his cabin, he is determind to get him on stage and when he does, The son of Death blows away the whole camp. One-shot, slight Percio, Enjoy!


**AN: Hey Guys! You have no idea how sorry I am that I haven't updated any of my stories, I just had really bad writers block for anything ROTG, so all I've managed to churn out was this at 3am after I woke from a dream that gave me the inspiration for it. It's most likely crap and it has slight Percio but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Corpse Breath, come on, your turn!" Leo shouted after he finished his song, Having a Blast by Greenday (chosen by Thalia)

Percy shoved him up the stairs, a wide grin plastered on his face. Nico's face flushed, he hated being the centre of attention so being on stage in front of most of Camp half blood was not his idea of fun.

Percy smirked; he knew full well that Nico was an amazing singer. The sea prince had heard him a few days ago in his cabin, he was originally there to check he wasn't moping again but all thoughts of that were blown from his mind when he heard the son of Hades singing, he had even thought it might be one of the muses at first.

Nico was shaking, mentally shouting at himself, he had survived a trek through Tartarus on his own for Zeus's sake, and he was getting nervous about a bit of singing. _Pull yourself together Di Angelo! Imagine what father would say if he knew how nervous you were about such a petty thing! _

The ghost king chose his track, West Coast Smoker by Fall Out Boy, a song he knew off by heart.

He clasped the microphone in his sweaty palms, face paler than normal (if possible) and the music started up. _Just pretend your back in your cabin, no-one else is here, you know you can sing this song, you spent all of Tuesday singing this song in there, you can do it again._

He looked up, and eyes locked with Percy's, who gave a thumbs up and cheesy grin. _That idiot, he has no idea that I hate things like public speaking. Kelp head. _He thought fondly.

_**(AN: I highly recommend you look the song up on YouTube to really understand, West coast Smoker by Fall Out Boy)**_

Wishes bounce me weightless  
The infrared scope on pointlessness  
The bulls are sedated and this fight's fixed  
Don't feel bad for the suicidal cats  
Gotta kill themselves 9 times before they get it right  
The PA system keeps my heart, heart beating tonight.

Most of the campers were staring in shock, they had expected him to be as bad as (or even worse than, if possible) Leo, not someone who could challenge the muses. Percy however smirked at the expressions of shock he saw on most faces and the bright red that was present on Nico's.

Oh hell yes, I'm a nervous wreck  
Oh hell yes, the drugs just make me reset  
Knock once for the father, twice for the son  
Three times for the Holy Ghost

Someone (most likely Leo) had tampered with the lyrics to read 'Ghost King' instead of 'Holy Ghost', lucky thing he already knew the lyrics or he would be even redder than he already was.

Come on in the water's warm  
Come on like a sugar cube but with a kick in the head  
Like putting wings on lead  
Your eyes are blocking my starlight  
I'm the last of my kind  
And that's all that should matter to you

Nico was really getting into it, he was no longer bright red and he was singing with everything he had, it was truly a sight to behold.

Follow the disorganized religion of my head  
And we'll never get through customs  
Let's just take off again instead  
Got my degree in the gutter  
My heart broken in dorms of the Ivy League

Oh hell yes, I'm a nervous wreck  
Oh hell yes, the drugs just make me reset  
Knock once for the father, twice for the son  
Three times for the Holy Ghost

Knock once for the father, twice for the son  
Three times for the Holy Ghost

I'm a nervous wreck, I'm a nervous wreck  
I'm a nervous wreck, huh, I'm a nervous wreck  
I'm a nervous wreck, the drugs just make me reset

Knock once for the father, twice for the son  
Three times for the Holy Ghost  
Three times for the Holy Ghost  
Three times for the Holy Ghost

The place erupted in applause as the son of Hades finished and he seemed to realise that they were still there, face flushing bright red again. He stumbled off stage and told Percy that it was his go, the son of the sea god chose another Fall out boy song (The Takeover, The Break's Over _**(AN:I recommend you listen to this also)**_) as did the remaining campers.

Every Saturday camp now held a karaoke, they chose one artist for each week but Nico refused to do it again (unless you count that one time the Stoll's got him drunk, but that's another story)


End file.
